Coup de soleil
by GwendolineEnCavale
Summary: Cris écrit de formidables OS sur le fandom anglo. Voici votre chance de la lire en français. Bella se tape un vilain coup de soleil pendant un bel après-midi d'été. Heureusement qu'Edward est là pour prendre soin d'elle après. Univers alternatif. Lemons.


_Ceci n'est pas une histoire originale, il s'agit d'une traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et l'auteur est Cris._

**Coup de soleil**

« Chut! »

Bella se fit plus discrète, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à celles qui allaient bientôt devenir ses sœurs. « Écoutez, les filles, » dit-elle, exprimant ses réserves de manière à peine plus audible que si elle les avait murmurées, « je suis désolée d'avoir à vous faire part de ceci, mais on ne va pas être en mesure de lui cacher ça. C'est tout simplement impossible. »

« Cacher quoi? Et de qui? »

Rosalie roula des yeux à l'intention de son époux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de Carlisle que les filles étaient présentement en train de piller. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, semblant vaguement intéressé tandis qu'Alice fouillait dans une armoire remplie de crèmes, de gels et d'onguents, la plupart de ceux-ci sous forme d'échantillons envoyés à l'hôpital par des compagnies pharmaceutiques en quête de contrats.

Carlisle n'avait pas l'habitude de garder des médicaments à la maison – personne dans la famille n'en avait besoin, après tout – mais depuis que Bella était entrée dans la vie des Cullen, il en avait clandestinement stocké une certaine quantité dans son bureau, qu'il gardait constante en tout temps. La maladresse de la pauvre fille était légendaire.

« Tu veux dire à qui, » corrigea Bella l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, » dit-elle encore en riant. « Pas quoi. À qui. La bonne question à poser était "Que voulez-vous cacher? Et à qui voulez-vous le cacher?" »

« Peuh. »

« Peuh? Vraiment? » Le sourire de Bella prit des proportions presque inquiétantes. « Le reste de ta famille est bizarre, _Big Brother_ Cullen, mais toi t'es à peine croyable. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi? »

« Tu as l'air d'un gars de notre époque. Ton imitation est parfaite. Comment tu fais ça? »

« C'est un secret de fabrication, Babybel. Comme le caramel dans la _Caramilk_, » dit-il, sa voix gonflée d'orgueil. Toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lui sourit en baissant la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Bella était reconnaissante envers Emmett pour son attitude si décontractée. Elle n'était pas stupide, et elle saisissait très bien que le fait qu'Emmett l'accepte de façon aussi enjouée en tant que sa petite sœur y était pour beaucoup dans la "conversion" de Rosalie. Même si Rose ne serait jamais aussi proche d'elle que certains autres membres de la famille, il était maintenant possible pour toutes les deux de se liguer ensemble. Comme en ce moment, alors que les trois filles faisaient front commun pour tenter l'impossible : cacher quelque chose à Edward.

« Secret de fabrication mon œil, » ricana Rose sans se gêner. « Je peux te dire comment Emmett fait pour s'amalgamer si bien avec le reste des "homo modernus". C'est parce qu'il se comporte en total homme des cavernes, et il se trouve que les hommes des cavernes ont la cote en ce moment. »

Emmett haussa les épaules, la déclaration de sa femme semblant n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? » fit-il. « Cette famille possède déjà deux métrosexuels et un gentleman du Sud. Quelqu'un se doit bien de fournir la testostérone. »

« Carlisle n'est pas un métrosexuel! » Protesta Alice. « C'est seulement quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de vécu et de discernement. »

« Hu-hum. » Le ton d'Emmett n'était pas convaincu. « J'ai noté que personne ne s'est porté à la défense d'Edward. »

Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis que les autres filles pouffaient de rire. « Je l'aime comme il est, peu importe la façon dont vous voulez le décrire, » dit-elle en portant la main à sa joue. Elle grimaça un peu car le mouvement de son bras réveilla la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son dos et au niveau de ses épaules.

La main d'Alice fut instantanément sur son autre joue, son toucher glacial la soulageant de la sensation de brûlure. « Au moins les autres garçons de la maison ne sentent pas aussi mauvais que toi! » S'emporta-t-elle. « Viens ici maintenant. C'est toi qui as causé cette rougeur, alors tu vas t'en occuper. Notre pauvre Bella est déjà assez surchauffée comme ça sans que tu empires son cas. »

« Comment ça? » Questionna Emmett, trottant vers le siège de Bella. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle vit quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit et qu'il réalisa qu'elle portait un short mais que son torse était enveloppé dans une serviette. Il releva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, et il prit son poignet dans son énorme main, tirant doucement ses doigts loin de sa joue. Désireux de la soulager lui aussi, il remplaça sa main avec la sienne. Bella sentit son visage refroidir immédiatement, avec les deux vampires qui tenaient ses joues en coupe. Elle se sentait complètement ridicule, mais sa rougeur n'était pas de taille à résister à la peau glacée de ses futurs frères et sœurs. Emmett lui fit un large sourire et regarda par delà son épaule. La serviette laissait voir assez de son dos pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'Alice avait voulu dire. Bella savait exactement ce qu'il voyait en ce moment: ses épaules et son dos étaient roses, tachetés de rouge et de blanc sans rapport avec la couleur normale de sa peau, une conséquence directe du souhait d'Alice qui avait voulu passer tout l'après-midi à se dorer au soleil.

« Ne dis rien, » l'avertit Rose en levant une main en l'air pour l'empêcher d'y aller d'une remarque sarcastique de son cru.

Emmett soupira bruyamment. « Rappelle-moi donc qui est celle qui possède un don de clairvoyance dans cette maison? »

« Moi. » Rose lui adressa un sourire à la fois ironique et affectueux. « Quand ça te concerne. »

« Nom d'un chien, » dit Emmett, réagissant à ce que Bella présuma être un signal secret entre eux deux, « t'es drôlement chaude. »

« Surveille tes paroles, _homme des cavernes_… notre Bella pourrait mal les interpréter. » Rosalie ferma l'armoire et revint vers elle, tenant un petit tube de gelée à l'aloès. « Ne bouge pas, bébé. »

Bella resta immobile, agrippant la main d'Alice au cas où ça ferait mal.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, de toute façon? » Demanda finalement Emmett.

« Eh bien, » répondit Rose, et au même moment Bella entendit le bruit de succion du gel pressé hors du tube, « Alice a suggéré cette idée géniale d'aller nous prélasser toutes les trois sur le terrain en arrière tout l'après-midi pour profiter du beau temps. »

« C'était une bonne idée, » protesta Alice. « J'adore me faire chauffer par les rayons du soleil. »

« Mais il se trouve que Bella ici présente s'est endormie, » poursuivit Rosalie. « Et étant donné qu'Alice et moi sommes des personnes mortes – techniquement parlant – on a commis l'étourderie d'oublier que Bella ne l'était pas et qu'elle avait besoin de protection solaire. Quand ça nous est revenu à l'esprit, il était trop tard. »

« Beaucoup trop tard, » ajouta Alice.

Bella sentit le froid généré par le gel dans son dos. Rose essayait de l'appliquer avec douceur, mais le coup de soleil était tellement sérieux que même si la gelée et ses doigts étaient très froids, la pression de quoi que ce soit sur sa peau provoquait à la fois de la douleur et des démangeaisons intenses. « C'est ma faute, » marmonna-t-elle, essayant de ne pas affliger Rose davantage en admettant que ses soins lui faisaient mal. « Je viens d'Arizona et je connais tous les risques associés au soleil. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aujourd'hui. »

« Et tu ne veux pas que… Edward le découvre? » Supputa Emmett. Il enleva sa main de la joue de Bella et recula, geste pour lequel elle lui fut reconnaissante. Aussitôt qu'il se fut déplacé, Rosalie écarta les extrémités de la serviette et s'affaira à appliquer le gel sur la totalité de son dos.

« Il va nous _tuer_ s'il découvre qu'on a laissé Bella subir un truc pareil, » dit Alice. Elle ne se déroba pas lorsque la main de Bella se serra sur son poignet – elle s'en était à peine rendue compte.

« Tu l'as vu dans une vision? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua-t-elle avec impatience, comme si elle était fatiguée d'avoir à expliquer ce qu'elle pouvait et ne pouvait pas voir. « Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Bon Dieu, si c'était le cas, on ne se serait pas retrouvées dans cette situation en premier lieu. J'aurais vu Bella se faire brûler par le soleil et je ne l'aurais pas laissée s'endormir dehors cet après-midi. »

« Alors comment sais-tu que- »

« Parce que c'est _Edward_, » s'exaspéra Rose, « et tu sais bien qu'il ne supporte pas que des choses comme ça se produisent; ça le rend malade d'inquiétude. »

« Chut! » Dit encore Alice, comme tout à l'heure avant le retour d'Emmett. Cette fois-ci même Bella entendit la voiture dans l'allée.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se taire, les filles, » commenta Emmett en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Edward va l'entendre dans vos pensées, de toute manière. »

« Pas si on- »

Les paroles d'Alice furent interrompues par un vampire en colère qui fit irruption dans le bureau, releva Bella et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri – pas de douleur, mais plutôt de surprise – et se blottit contre lui parce que son geste brusque avait fait en sorte d'arracher la serviette des mains de Rosalie qui l'avait malencontreusement laissée tomber. Elle sentit ses joues devenir plus rouges encore que précédemment car son buste était maintenant à découvert dans une pièce remplie de vampires. Personne ne pouvait voir sa poitrine puisqu'elle était collée contre celle d'Edward, mais quand même…

« Edward, nous sommes vraiment navrées! » Alice leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux plus grands que d'habitude et remplis de repentir.

« Elles n'ont rien fait, » marmotta Bella contre sa chemise bleu marine. Comme toujours, sa présence avait déboussolé ses sens et mis son équilibre psychique en péril. Elle se pressa contre lui, embarrassée par sa demi nudité, mais aussi parce qu'elle ressentait un besoin beaucoup plus primal et désespéré. Alors que ses mains glacées se refermaient sur son dos en feu, une brûlure complètement différente s'éveilla au fond de ses entrailles, s'étirant avec hésitation avant de se répandre en vrilles dans son sang et le faire bouillonner.

La respiration d'Edward s'altéra, et Bella le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que cela signifiait qu'il pouvait sentir le courant électrique qui passait entre leurs corps étroitement enlacés, et qu'il pouvait humer le désir qui montait en elle. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui en un geste presque involontaire, et Bella crispa la mâchoire, tentant ainsi de freiner son désir de lécher sa gorge et mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

« Peut-être pas, mais elles auraient dû être moins négligentes, » dit Edward, et Bella entendit cette rigueur familière dans sa voix, indiquant qu'il luttait contre ses propres désirs.

« C'est _moi _qui aurais dû être moins négligente, » interrompit-elle, tendant une main vers sa mâchoire. Elle en caressa le contour ciselé avec son pouce, se délectant toujours autant de la douceur de sa peau, lui qui avait un corps si solide en contraste. « J'ai agi sans réfléchir, Edward, et elles ne sont pas responsables de ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent machinalement, et elle le sentit se figer sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et surtout pas quand elle le touchait ainsi avec ses mains. Elle n'avait pas appris à faire des moues comme Alice ou à se montrer terrifiante comme Rosalie. Elle n'avait pas besoin. Un seul frôlement de sa part au bon endroit, une promesse murmurée lui disant qu'elle était sienne pour toujours, et tout élément de dispute ou de colère qui persistait encore chez lui, s'évaporait instantanément. Bella savourait le fait d'avoir ce pouvoir sur un être immortel doté d'une si grande force. Que _ses_ caresses lui fassent exactement le même effet ne semblait pas si étrange à ses yeux.

Affichant un petit sourire ironique, Rosalie tira une des mains d'Edward pour qu'il lâche le dos de Bella, et elle lui tendit prestement le tube d'aloès. Elle attrapa Emmett par sa chemise et fit signe à Alice. « Sortez, » leur enjoignit-elle. « Vous pourrez vous confondre en excuses plus tard, si vous en ressentez toujours le besoin. »

« De quoi suis-je censé m'excuser? » Demanda Emmett avec pétulance en suivant sa femme à l'extérieur du bureau.

« Je suis sûre que tu vas penser à un truc, » répondit-elle alors que leurs voix s'amenuisaient au bout du couloir.

« Je _suis_ vraiment navrée, » répéta Alice, stagnant quelques secondes de plus dans l'encadrement.

« Je sais. Ça va. »

Alice lança un sourire rayonnant à sa "petite soeur" et se précipita à travers la pièce à une vitesse surnaturelle pour serrer à la fois Bella et Edward dans chacun de ses petits bras. Puis elle gambada à l'extérieur.

« Mon cœur, as-tu seulement vu l'état de ton dos? » Demanda Edward en balayant soigneusement de ses mains froides toute la surface marbrée de brûlures qu'il venait de mentionner. « Ça ne va pas du tout. »

« Mais Alice ne l'a pas voulu. C'est arrivé par accident, » l'apaisa Bella, caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Le mouvement constant et léger le fit battre des paupières. « Et puis les coups de soleil finissent par disparaître graduellement. Dans quelques jours mon dos aura retrouvé son apparence normale. »

« Je sais. Mais que comptes-tu faire jusque-là? »

Bella lui adressa un sourire malicieux, percevant la question moins innocente dissimulée dans ses mots en apparence anodins. Elle commença à tripoter les boutons de sa chemise. « Le froid aide beaucoup, » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, son sourire encore plus prononcé.

« Ah ouais? » Il baissa la tête, sa bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne.

« Mm-hm, » fit-elle contre son épaule avant d'utiliser sa langue pour le titiller dans le cou.

Edward se tendit instantanément. Il laissa tomber ses mains qui allèrent agripper sa taille, sans violence mais sans douceur non plus. « Fais attention, » siffla-t-il. « Tu joues avec le feu. »

« Il semblerait que ça, je l'aie déjà fait, » le taquina-t-elle, détachant plusieurs des boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir glisser une main à l'intérieur et le toucher. Le désir qu'elle ressentait au creux de son ventre s'était échappé dans son système sanguin. Elle pouvait le sentir vibrer avec insistance, impatient et exigeant, sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle voulait se faire toucher – avait besoin de se faire toucher. Elle voulait ses mains froides partout sur elle – il était le seul à pouvoir peut-être soulager cet autre genre de brûlure.

Aussitôt que ses doigts rencontrèrent la sculpture de glace qu'était son torse nu, elle se sentit soulever de terre par ses bras puissants. « Pas ici, » dit-il la voix tendue, et elle hocha la tête distraitement alors qu'il la transportait dans sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il tentait d'obtenir de Bella qu'elle fasse référence à sa chambre comme étant _leur _chambre, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas officiellement mariée à lui et qu'elle habitait toujours dans la maison de son père, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre du sérieux de la chose.

Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance quand elle était prise en main de la sorte… Elle atterrit à plat ventre sur la couette dorée du lit qu'il avait acheté pour elle – pour eux. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine; elle sentit ses doigts glacés effleurer son dos en feu par petites touches légères. Cela la fit gémir un peu. Le froid de ses doigts soulageait une brûlure, certes, mais pas l'autre.

« Bon Dieu, » gémit-elle encore, sentant ses mains longer la courbe de sa taille, appuyant plus fermement là où sa peau était intacte de chaque côté. Ses doigts atteignirent la bordure de son short avant qu'il ne s'empare de son bassin pour le soulever d'une main tandis que l'autre détachait le bouton de son short et descendait la fermeture Éclair.

Elle était pantelante de besoin à présent, et c'était délicieux de savoir qu'il avait besoin d'elle, lui aussi; que son corps avait des exigences qu'il s'apprêtait à satisfaire. À ce moment précis, il n'était pas une créature sanguinaire et violente. C'était un besoin différent qu'il voulait satisfaire – un besoin probablement plus primal, même. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal; elle avait une confiance implicite en lui. Malgré tout, elle ressentait une exquise anxiété de ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il allait faire, et particulièrement quand il se laissait emporter et n'était pas aussi tendre et délicat qu'il essayait de l'être d'habitude.

Bella aimait cet Edward légèrement plus rude quand il se montrait; c'était la preuve qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler le désir physique qu'il éprouvait envers elle, et elle aimait ça, elle aimait savoir qu'elle avait cet empire sur lui. Pas son sang, mais bien son corps – elle était en mesure de le pousser à la limite de son contrôle, là où il ne pouvait atténuer son besoin physique brut par son souhait d'être le plus doux possible avec elle.

Maintenant il lui enlevait son short et sa petite culotte dans un geste impatient, et elle entendit vaguement le son du tissu frappant un mur alors qu'il lançait ses vêtements à travers la pièce. Puis ses mains retournèrent s'occuper de soulager son dos, ses doigts frigorifiés se déplaçant délicatement, démentant sa manière pressée de la toucher partout ailleurs. Ils vagabondèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, toujours par effleurements, puis dans son cou avant de redescendre. Cette fois-ci, lorsque ses doigts atteignirent ses hanches, il n'arrêta pas, et il étendit les mains afin de caresser adroitement l'arrondi de ses fesses avec ses paumes. Bella essaya de rouler sur le dos pour le voir, mais les mains d'Edward s'emparèrent immédiatement de ses hanches pour la maintenir immobile.

« Oh non, » la gronda-t-il doucement. « Tu ne peux pas t'étendre sur ton pauvre dos, ma jolie. »

« Mais- » Voulut-elle protester. Ses mamelons et toute la région de son pubis démangeaient de se faire toucher par ses mains habiles, et non d'être pressés contre le tissu rembourré de la couette comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

« Oui, » l'interrompit-il sur un ton affable. « Tu as peut-être oublié certaines parties de ton corps, mais il faut quand même que je m'en occupe. »

Il se pencha sur elle et ses lèvres suivirent le tracé de ses vertèbres, un baiser frais et humide après l'autre, lentement, toujours vers le bas… plus bas… Sa bouche voyagea jusqu'à la surface laiteuse d'une fesse, faisant une pause à la ligne de pli où elle rencontrait le haut de sa cuisse. Il lécha délibérément l'endroit en question, provoquant un halètement de surprise chez Bella. C'était éprouvant pour les nerfs, ne pas être capable de le voir, sentant seulement ses attouchements et ses baisers à moitié imprévus et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas se préparer à affronter. L'étrange anxiété que cela lui causait contribua uniquement à exacerber son désir, et son corps tout entier se mit à palpiter, presque douloureux, attendant que ne se produise ce qui la faisait se morfondre. Edward n'était pas du genre allumeur, de façon générale. Se pourrait-il qu'il la laisse dans cet état pantelant ? Sûrement pas…

Sans avertissement, il s'appropria ses hanches une fois encore et les ramena vers le haut. Avant que Bella ne réalise ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva en appui sur les coudes et les genoux, avec lui en dessous d'elle. Il poussa un grognement, sa voix dense d'un désir qu'il parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à contenir, et elle poussa une plainte alors que sa bouche entrait en contact avec son sexe et qu'il se servait de ses mains pour attirer son bassin vers lui. Il écarta ses petites lèvres avec sa langue, lapant le chaud nectar caché dans ses replis. Bella miaula, incapable de décider si elle voulait presser ses hanches encore plus fort contre lui ou s'éloigner. D'habitude il s'éternisait en préliminaires; ce n'était pas coutumier pour lui de tout de suite se précipiter sur elle de la sorte, et bien que son corps se languisse d'être touché, c'était presque trop, et trop vite. Elle trembla au dessus de lui, son corps essayant de bouger, de tenter quelque chose pour atténuer l'intensité de ses caresses orales. Mais les mains d'Edward sur ses hanches, de même que ses doigts creusant fermement dans la chair moelleuse de sa croupe, ne permettaient aucun mouvement.

Les secousses de Bella se firent plus intenses tandis qu'Edward faisait tournoyer sa langue le long de sa fente avant de la plonger en elle sans hésitation. Elle cria en sentant le froid soudain envahir son centre incandescent, et encore lorsqu'il se retira avec la même brusquerie. Il pinçait les lèvres d'une certaine manière pour savourer l'humidité que son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de produire sans arrêt quand il était à proximité, transformant le contact de sa bouche avec la chair délicate de son sexe en un voluptueux péché qu'elle n'oserait jamais confesser. Il donna un petit coup de langue à son clitoris, et son corps essaya de faire un saut périlleux. Edward la maintint immobile et répéta son action, pressant sa langue contre elle avant de bouger sa tête afin de la lécher sur toute la longueur de sa fente puis de retourner à son clitoris. Elle gémit lorsqu'il commença à faire des cercles avec sa langue autour de son bouton nerveux, s'amusant avec lui sans merci.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, » souffla-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Oui? » Il donna un autre coup de langue, appuyant un peu plus fort. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Je n'ai pas de- Oh bon sang! »

« Tu dois bien avoir une vague idée, » dit-il, marmonnant les mots quand il ne dardait pas son clitoris avec sa langue.

Elle était proche – tellement proche de venir. Il l'avait amenée trop près du précipice de l'extase avec l'intensité de ses caresses. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour réduire l'attention directe qu'il prodiguait à son clitoris, et son corps tout entier se mourait de se faire posséder. Il n'y avait que ça qui réussirait à refroidir le liquide bouillonnant dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles.

« Je te veux en moi, » finit-elle par grogner, le corps tendu, se préparant à être soulagée d'une minute à l'autre mais craignant en même temps l'orgasme fulgurant tapi dans l'ombre.

Il s'enleva instantanément d'en dessous d'elle, mais ses mains ne lâchèrent ses hanches que pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne les ramène vers lui et ne les soulève encore. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé une position comme celle-là auparavant, et Bella sentit son cœur vibrer tellement il battait fort. Elle retint son souffle en sentant la verge froide d'Edward frôler ses fesses, ses mains la tenant fermement, elle, la caressant, la supportant pour qu'elle reste en place… et ensuite il s'ajusta pour être en position.

Il se figea, comme pour la narguer, et Bella essaya de se balancer vers l'arrière pour se coller contre lui. Il l'immobilisa, utilisa une main pour écarter ses genoux, et poussa lentement vers l'avant.

Ces premiers quelques centimètres étaient toujours inconfortables jusqu'à un certain point quand il la pénétrait. Alice lui avait assuré que c'était tout à fait normal, parce que l'anneau de muscles à l'entrée était la partie la plus serrée et la plus forte de son vagin. Cependant, aussitôt qu'il s'enfonça plus loin, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un interrupteur. Ses muscles se relaxèrent, et même si elle avait l'impression qu'il l'étirait jusqu'à la limite de ses capacités, ce n'était plus douloureux. Il bougea en douceur, lentement au début, pour lui donner le temps de s'acclimater à la sensation d'invasion comme il le faisait toujours. Elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante – c'était une sensation tellement étrangère au début, même si c'était très bon. Elle pouvait sentir le froid engendré par son phallus tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en elle, et elle laissa retomber sa tête pour reposer sur la couette, son postérieur en l'air, ahurie de constater jusqu'où il pouvait buter dans cette position. À chaque coup de rein, elle le sentait aller un peu plus loin, un peu plus vite, et tout à coup son corps se déplaça derrière elle, se penchant sur elle, ses mains quittant ses hanches pour glisser le long de ses côtes et aller s'emparer de ses seins. Il les tint dans ses mains, les pétrissant fermement, ses doigts déliés jouant avec ses mamelons, pendant que sa poitrine glaciale gardait son dos brûlant au frais en pressant dessus.

« Oouuiii! » Siffla-t-elle, pressant contre lui en retour. Il interpréta son geste comme un signe que son corps était prêt à en prendre davantage, et il remit ses mains sur ses hanches, la tenant solidement alors qu'il commençait à pousser avec plus de vigueur.

Leur étreinte était animale, et Bella pouvait affirmer sans mentir qu'elle aimait ça. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il ne cherchait pas à être gentil non plus. Ce n'était ni tendre, ni romantique, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il la voulait, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il pouvait pousser plus fort par derrière, son sexe froid fusionnant avec la brûlure liquide enfouie loin en elle pour créer une chaleur merveilleuse et déchaînée qui la faisait vibrer toute entière, courant dans son sang et dans ses muscles. Elle sentait des fourmillements dans ses doigts et poussa un gémissement alors que la main droite d'Edward abandonnait sa hanche pour retourner s'occuper de son clitoris une fois de plus.

Le monde explosa dans un brouillard de lumières tourbillonnantes et de sensations grisantes, et Bella sentit la chaleur palpitante dans son corps commencer à tourbillonner aussi, comme l'eau qui se vide dans un drain en tournoyant, et toutes ses sensations se concentrèrent dans son bas-ventre qui se contracta de plus en plus. La pression qui montait depuis tout à l'heure était maintenant sur le point de la faire éclater de plaisir, et elle poussa un cri qui pouvait être perçu autant comme un avertissement à l'intention d'Edward que comme un simple défoulement.

« Bonté divine, Bella, » lança-t-il, ses mots semblables à des grognements, « je n'ai pas besoin d'un avertissement. Crois-moi, je peux sentir à quel point tu es serrée autour de moi. »

C'était la vérité – il ne pouvait presque plus se mouvoir en elle à présent tellement les muscles de son vagin le serraient étroitement.

« Relaxe-toi, mon cœur, » dit-il, et ses doigts délaissèrent son clitoris assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises. Il caressa ses seins et ses côtes, fit courir ses mains froides sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente décontracter ses muscles suffisamment pour qu'il puisse continuer ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

« Bonne fille, » roucoula-t-il, retournant à son bouton nerveux qu'il caressa avec assurance. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Bella, laisse venir ton plaisir. Viens pour moi. Détends-toi et abandonne-toi à ton orgasme. »

Sa voix au creux de son oreille, la froide couverture de son torse contre son dos… cela finit par avoir l'effet escompté. La chaleur liquide se figea dans ses entrailles et, telle une étoile en train de mourir, soudainement cette chaleur se retrouva partout. Bella explosa autour d'Edward, cambrant le dos, convulsant, et pendant un moment il sembla que seules les mains du vampire agrippant fermement sa taille la retenaient sur terre alors qu'elle l'entendait grogner tout près de son oreille. Elle le sentit se libérer, la tenant toujours serrée contre lui, et c'était glorieux. Froid et glorieux. Sa bouche était partout elle aussi, léchant les brûlures dans son dos, soulageant la douleur causée par le coup de soleil au même moment où leurs orgasmes jumelés soulageaient la brûlure interne. Elle se laissa glisser à plat ventre sur le lit, pantelante, et sentit Edward faire pleuvoir des baisers sur sa nuque, et ensuite sur ses épaules qui avaient autant souffert du soleil que son dos.

« Saint enfer, » marmonna-t-elle, changeant de position pour être plus confortable et repoussant une mèche de cheveux humides de son visage afin de pouvoir le regarder.

« Ouais. » Edward lui décocha un sourire penaud. « Désolé pour ça. J'ai seulement- »

« Si tu oses t'excuser de m'avoir touchée, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole, » gronda férocement Bella. Elle essaya de se retourner, mais ses mains l'en empêchèrent encore.

« Je suis navré, ma chérie, » dit-il avec la voix du gentil Edward qui avait toujours la maîtrise de lui-même et qu'elle connaissait mieux. L'autre Edward était vraiment stupéfiant… mais il était un peu trop intense pour la vie au quotidien. Elle avait énormément apprécié qu'il se pointe, par contre. « Ton dos est toujours brûlé très sérieusement. Il vaudrait probablement mieux que tu ne dormes pas dessus cette nuit. »

Bella cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle dans la chambre. Effectivement, la noirceur était tombée. Elle réprima un sourire – elle allait bientôt devoir téléphoner à Charlie et lui annoncer qu'elle passait la nuit chez les Cullen. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle porte un tee-shirt durant les douze prochaines heures, et elle n'avait aucune intention non plus de se séparer d'Edward après une expérience comme _celle-là_. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se prélasser dans ce qu'il convenait d'appeler la rémanence.

Elle entendit Edward racler le sol, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, et tourna la tête. Il se redressa, tenant dans sa main le petit tube d'aloès que Rosalie lui avait prêté. « Puis-je ? »

Bella roula des yeux et prit le tube, puis elle le lança à l'autre extrémité de la chambre.

« Ça t'ennuierait de me dire pourquoi tu viens de faire ça? »

« Eh bien, » répondit-elle en se remettant à plat ventre. « Je sais que ce produit ne peut pas avoir bon goût, et si tu me dis que oui, je ne te croirai pas. »

Edward demeura silencieux pendant une minute. « Mais est-ce que ça ne t'aide pas à te sentir mieux ? »

« Pas autant que d'autres choses, » répliqua-t-elle, lui souriant par-dessus son épaule.

Son visage s'éclaira subitement. « Je vois, » dit-il, et obligeamment il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau.

**Fin**

**Si vous aimez cette histoire, ce serait bien de m'envoyer un petit commentaire. Je dis ça mais je dis rien...**


End file.
